


Safe and Sound

by Fic_Request_Blog



Category: DCU
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Superman is there for Batman, even when the Bat isn't there for himself.





	1. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman is tired.

Bruce rests a hand against the wall of the watchtower.

He’s tired.

There are footsteps behind him.

How many days has it been since he last slept? 

The footfalls are soft, yet heavy. They are otherworldly.

Too many days. Too many hours since he last ate. 

Even in this state he doesn’t have to turn around to identify who the footsteps belong to. He would know even in death.

It’s been too many cups of blood lost for him to think properly, to be properly.  
“Hey.”

He does not reply. It’s been too many shouted commands.

A hand lands on his shoulder, a body pressing closer to grasp the other as well, turning him to face the room.

He vaguely notices the empty hall, vaguely remembers telling the rest of the League to go rest, but all he truly sees is Clark, tall and warm like the sun.

Clark is speaking.

Bruce does not hear him. Bruce merely watches the blue of his eyes, traces the circumference of the Earth reflected in them, watches the smile slowly fade into concern, watches and reacts.

It’s been too long since he last felt awake enough to think anything through.

Clark’s hand is tilting his chin up, worried eyes roving over a blank, masked face as words continue to wash over him in an unintelligible tide.

Bruce leans forward the last inch into the warmth, lips brushing a second set almost without pause as his head lands in the crook of Clark’s neck, body finally crumpling.

It’s been too long since he felt safe, and he doesn’t have the strength to turn away now.  



	2. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman is tired too.

Clark freezes. 

All he can feel are chapped lips ghosting over his own and a warm weight in his arms.

All he can see is the Earth, blue and green gently swirling through space, as his heart stops.

It’s the steady rhythm against his chest that restarts it.

Bruce is okay.

He can find this rhythm in a fire-fight, off the planet, even at the edge of space. It can draw him back from oblivion, back to Earth, back to this man in his arms.

Bruce is unconscious, a dead weight Clark has lifted before and is happy to lift again.

Strong. Even asleep, Bruce has a stronger heartbeat, a more constant rhythm than anyone Clark’s ever known.

Bruce does not stir when Clark lifts him, does not make a sound when they touch down at the fortress. He is unresponsive as Clark treats his wounds, slow and gentle, until there are no more gashes to close or bones to set.

Clark sighs.

It’s been a long day.

It’s been long weeks.

Now is time for rest.

He sinks into the chair beside Bruce’s bed, watching the rise and fall of the man’s chest. It is a lullaby he could find nowhere else.

He’ll return that kiss when they can both think properly again.  



End file.
